RED AND BLACK
by Aira Aura
Summary: Kei went to see Basketball tournament when he meet a boy who have different eyes color.


**Tittle : RED AND BLACK**

 **Anime : Cutile Tantei Inaba X Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer : Hi there… I don't own any of this and don't gain anything. This is just for fun. Hi everyone…. I HAVE A BAD English and grammar.. So don't flame..**

* * *

My name is Nozaki Kei. I work with Hiroshi Inaba. He is a private detective and part-wolf-part-human being who was created artificially. Somehow today, I got a week day off. It seem Inaba-san and his partner Ogino Kuniharu-san in their way chasing the Don Valentino aka 'a goat' to Italy. The other guy named Sasaki Yuta, a blond haired and love to cross-dressing as a girl who work under Inaba-san are watching for Ogino-san wife and daughter. But I'm relive, finally I got to rest from their weird or should I say abnormal attitude.

Today I went to Tokyo. And somehow there a Championship for Basketball it seem. There's so many school and I heard some of there said 'Generation of Miracle', 'Monster'. I don't get it, but I don't think Basketball is more scary like Inaba-san and the others.

"Let see…. It say.. Now is tournament between …. errr…. Sei…rin and .. Tou..", I look at the tournament in awe. The player really awesome. Especially the scarlet, dark blue and blue skied haired one. Their movement is fast. Too fast for human being. It were really awesome but somehow Too lose to Seirin. It were a close one.

"Wow… It looks like a wild animal battle…. For a while there… I can see a tiger and a panther….. But..", I look at the blue sky haired boy "…. Hmnn… How should I say this?... He don't have present at all… Just like a ghost….. A PHANTOM…"

"Hoohh~~ Looks like you notice Tetsuya….", I turn to face the person who gave me that comment. A boy with different color eye one with ruby and gold eyes look at me. I feel shiver down my spine. I can't move and I sweat really hard. Who is this boy?

He smile softly before walk slowly towards me. I feel panic, I can't talk at all. _"This is really abnormal! More abnormal than the others!"_

"Don't worry… I'm not going to scare you", the boy with red almost magenta ask me.

"E… Ehh?", I shutter.

"What is your name… Onii-san?", he look at me with his two different eyes intensely. It like I'm being suck in it.

".. K..Kei…. Nozaki Kei…", I tremble when he put his hand carelessly on my cheek. Rub it slowly.

"Kei.. Huh? Well then.. I want to know.. How you notice him?", his smile gone and his eyes look scary.

"I.. I just ha..pen to notice him.. I don't know how I notice him", I shudder when he tug my hair hard. I moan a little because it hurt. "Owchhh~~"

"You have lovely voice there… Keii~~", his smile really scary.

" _I think I can die now and he make my face really red like his hair."_ I gulp "Y..You already know my name… T..Then tell me yours"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AKASHI POV**

"Y..You already know my name… T..Then tell me yours".

" _I don't know elder people can be a cute one.. His black hair, wide brown eyes and I can see his fang a little like a wolf.. But cat really suit him"_ I said in my mind. He tremble more and his breath fast when I lean to his ears and whisper " …It Seijurou… Akashi Seijurou ..", when I let him go he fall to his knee, tremble more violently.

"A..Akashi?", he try to look at me with his wide teary eyes. He really cute, I want to eat him. I reach for his chin and look Kei face. His face flush. This person, I know him cause he once with his boss accept my family request. But I don't think he remember it. Well, it an old story.

"Yes… But call me Seijurou…. Nozaki Kei", he shiver when I call him that name. I decide to let him go. I got to go to my team anyway.

"I'll let you go for now. Goodbye… We will meet again… Kei~~", I almost stop moving forward when he ask something. But I just ignore it and smile for myself.

" _I think I know you"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **THIRD POV**

Kei try to catch his breath while watching Seijurou back. His cloth write' RAKUZAN'. He know he have meet the boy before. But he can't remember when. He sigh to himself and stand slowly looking at another game.

"Sei-chan? Where were you? Our match gonna start soon", a tall boy said to Akashi.

"I just entertaining myself", he said walking past the tall boy.

"Sei-chan?", the boy wonder what happen that cause Akashi look happy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Where are you going in your holidays?", Inaba ask Kei. But Kei doesn't respond to him.

"Kei?", the cross-dressing boy look at him. This make the black haired boy startled.

"I.. I'm sorry.. What is it?", Kei replay nervously.

"You daze? Are you okay? What happen?", at this question Kei shiver. Yuuta and Inaba look at him worried when Kei started to hug himself. Kei look at Inaba weakly , opening his mouth.

"I.. Inaba-san… D..Do you know.. Anyone named Akashi Seijurou?", Inaba eyes widen at this.

"How do you know that name?", Inaba voice darken.

"I.. I meet him.. When I went to Tokyo.. To some of Basketball tournament.. If I'm not mistaken.. He enroll in Rakuzan", Inaba facepalm himself before looking back at Kei.

"Akashi is the most powerfull person that we all, my kind scared of him. Seijurou is the heir of the Akashi Company. Because of them… My kind survive. They provide money to we the half-human-half-wolf that don't have partner so we can live on our own when needed. And you just say you meet him? He really hard to see at the public", Inaba look at him disbelieve.

"Rakuzan? I think that the most incredible school. Their academic, curriculum and mostly in Basketball. If I remember, their Captain is a first year", Yuuta tilt head to side.

"I think… That's him.. He's really scary. He have this weird aura. Like an emperor. And I think… I have meet him before", Kei look at the floor.

"Yes we have. The day you first work here. He come here with his father for request. If I remember.. He kinda like you Kei.. That kid", this statement made him pale. Suddenly a memory rush in his head.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **When I'm older enough. You will be my bride", the boy, Akashi claim to Kei.**_

" _ **Ehh? But we both guy. We can't married! And why I'm a bride!?", Kei pale.**_

" _ **Because what I said always true and you look cute like a girl, Kei", Seijurou smile sweetly making Kei blush to his ears.**_

" _ **S,…Shut up!", Kei tried to walk away when the boy tug him and suddenly he fall even though it was not a strong force.**_

" _ **Kei…", the boy eyes hide behind his bang.**_

" _ **Whaammmpp!", before he finish , the little boy lean near him and give the older boy a sloppy kiss. Kei tried to push the boy, but when he look at the boy gold and ruby eyes, he paralyze. He can't move. He can just moan, shiver and close his eyes tight when the little boy violated his mouth. They part when the red haired boy satisfied. Trail of saliva still connected them. Looking at the older boy blushing trying to get his breath back, he lean near his ear.**_

" _ **You really cute.. Kei… Remember.. You're mine.. Forever", the boy stand leaving the older boy alone straight to his father. Kei look at the boy. He shiver and tears roll down his cheek. He never want to take care of that boy again.**_

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"I…I remember…. Taking care of him when Inaba-san and Yuuta going on the mission. H… He said .. he want to make me his bride", Kei eyes widen.

"Whoaaa~~~ Boy's love~~~", Yuta squeal.

"I can't help you… Akashi word's .. We can't disobey him.. Or face the consequences…", Inaba play with his hair.

Kei faint and in his head full of word **'I'm dead!'** . Yuuta and Inaba look at the cat lover sympathy. Only can pray for their friend so he won't die with the monster Akashi knowing the Akashi heir will be looking for his love there.

* * *

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi everyone…. Sorry for this crappy story… It just come into my head.. I'm sorry if it suck… Anyway.. Thanks for reading…**


End file.
